It Just Comes Naturally
by Forever Lz Avenger
Summary: What do you know, Sasuke's back, and he's more angsty then ever. What's Naruto's deal? Will Sasuke be able to control his new feelings? SasukexNaruto with some interfering things: Sasuke's stalkers, Sai, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sup! This is mah first Naruto fic so I hope you enjoy! I honestly don't know why I'm writing this, since I hate both Naruto and Sasuke, but this is for those of you that like them.**

**Rated for cursing and sexual themes, ya know.**

**Obviously I don't own Naruto, seriously people.**

Sasuke dropped into a defensive stance and assaulted his attacker with the heel of his hand, maneuvering out of the grip on his arm and instantly getting out of range. His eyes flew to where he calculated the unknown enemy person should be, and was mildly ashamed and disappointed to see it was not an opponent at all, but a pale teen around his age whose name escaped him. Slightly winded, he strode over to Sasuke.

"Come on you need to see Naruto. He's been looking for you for days and I can't let you put it off any longer," said the still nameless boy. His face was completely expressionless and his voice unerringly flat, his dark eyes mirrored his own.

Who are you?" Sasuke asked coolly. "Since when did you belong to Konohagakure?" The stranger began to pull him along, resuming his grip and picking up speed.

You can call me Sai, I was assigned to be your replacement in team 7," he said matter-of-factly. Sasuke was shocked for a moment. _My replacement? But I'm back now, will he stay? What exactly happened while I was gone?_

Sai continued running, but let go of Sasuke's arm. They were in a particularly bustling part of the village and slowed down to avoid the people in the crowded street. Sasuke was tempted to ask more questions, but decided otherwise.

_This Sai person could be a problem, _he thought_. I can't let him feel superior_. Instead, he paid attention to his surroundings. _They carved Lady Tsunade's face into the cliff, and there's the ramen shop. I wonder how many times Naruto's been there since I've been gone. _He stopped immediately and dispelled all his thoughts, telling himself that he didn't need to think about Naruto. _He's just a stupid nuisance._

"Stop standing there," Sai said. "Hurry up!" He grabbed Sauke's arm again and began dragging him, providing a much needed distraction from his troubled thoughts. Suddenly, Sai yelled without warning. "Naruto, I found your Sasuke!"

The Uchiha's head snapped up. _Your Sasuke? _This comment both irrited and pleased him. _Naruto thinks of me that way? He mused_. Then he stopped, _it's probably just this new kid. He just doesn't know Naruto well enough to realize he couldn't possibly think that way_. But then he looked into Naruto's eyes and saw his face. Naruto was so happy he could have been looking at a year's supply of ramen. His eyes shone and he wore a half smile of disbelief.

"Sasuke..." he choked out as he took a step forward and his grin grew more pronounced. Sasuke's heart leapt at this reaction. _Maybe he does feel that way_. He felt himself mirror Naruto's tentative step. No this is wrong, he thought then he turned around and spoke over his shoulder.

"Look, Naruto, I can't do anything today, I'm tired. See you later." He began to walk away with his heart in his throat. He hated being so cruel, but he couldn't let himelf be near Naruto. He didn't know if he could control this... feeling. _I'm sick_, he thought. _ I am utterly hopelessly screwed up._

"Sasuke! What's your problem? I haven't seen you in forever! I thought we were friends," the loud-mouthed ninja yelled.

Sasuke stopped, and without turning, spoke. "Just not right now, Naruto, maybe some other time." He cringed at how cold and distant his voice sounded. He resumed walking. _Don't look back, don't look back_. Despite his efforts, he glanced over his shoulder anyway to see _Sai _comforting his friend. Despite himself, he felt a pang of jealousy. _What do I have to be jealous about? Naruto can have other friends, and I haven't been a very good one lately_. _But at least its for his own good. Naruto can't have someone like me poisoning his mind._

He pictured Naruto's face upon his leave. In ecstasy as it was just a moment ago, then his heart and hopes falling until being crushed as he turned and walked away. He'd go home and his face would crumple, tears dripping out of his gorgeous blue eyes. Maybe he wouldn't even sleep tonight. _He doesn't think of me that way_, he thought._ But you wish he did_, he argued with himself. _I won't sleep tonight either_.

He stopped confusing himself and concentrated on the rhythm of his feet hitting the ground. He pretended the single tear streak drying on the left side of his face didn't exist. All the while he focused on telling himself that he really was tired.

**A/N: I'm oh so sorry that this is so painfully, terribly, pitifully short. The chapters will get longer as it gets more interesting. So if you are interested and you want longer chapters, click the magic button!!!! It does something good, I swear. **

**Please please please please review(magic button). Just don't be all like, **_this sucks_**, if you don't like it, tell me why and we can all be happy! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, finally updated. This one is longer, and I'm beginning to enjoy writing this. Thanks all you peoples that reviewed or favorite me! You da best!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. I don't have Masashi Kishimoto's mad skillz.**

_Beep, beep, beep_, Sasuke tapped the off button of his incessant alarm clock with a little too much force, jamming it. _Beep, beep, beep_, He forcefully hit it a few more times. Then promptly threw it at the wall, reveling in the speed it flew and the damage he did to it.

Sasuke rolled once again onto his back, staring at the blank ceiling and resuming his thoughts. He'd been awake for over an hour. Why, oh why, did he say yes? _Because you want to be with him, since you're a sick monster_, he told himself like he had so many times over the course of the night.

Willing himself to sit up, Sasuke stared at the note he'd found Naruto pinning up at 2 am that morning.

He'd been lying awake in between fitful dozes when he heard it. Getting up and walking to the door, Sasuke caught Naruto leaving a note in his messy handwriting that read:

_Meet me and Sakura at the edge of the training field today at around twelve for lunch. Don't ditch us, she'll blame it on me and then you'll have to come to my funeral. –Naruto Uzamaki_

Upon being caught and his message being read in his presence, Naruto blushed and laughed nervously, saying roughly the same thing and bringing about a boatload of thoughts including_, Oh my god, he's so freaking cute when he's nervous_, and then, _wait, he's nervous? I wonder what he's thinking…_

Sasuke shook his head, dispelling all thoughts. _What the hell is wrong with me? _He stood and walked towards the fridge, where he selected an item at random. He was about to put it in his small microwave when he looked on the back to see how much water to add and how long to cook it. The item in Sasuke's hand was a cup of fucking instant ramen.

He threw it on the floor in disgust and stormed out of his home, heading towards the training field. It was only barely eight thirty in the morning, but in his fevered state, he only registered that he was going to train until lunch time.

Sasuke started with basic conditioning exercises to warm up and work up a sweat. He practiced throwing shuriken, which was completely unnecessary. Most of this spur-of-the-moment crap was. Sasuke lost himself in his training, concentrating on the occasional bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face and the warm burn of his working muscles. He honed as much as he could remember, with just under an hour to spare.

Sasuke pulled a Shikamaru, collapsing on the ground and staring at the clouds. He didn't attempt to identify the shapes, unless he was to have unsavory thoughts. Ashe felt the sweat dry on his face, Sasuke breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, slowing his rapid heartbeat. He dried his face with the inside of his damp shirt and huffed out a stressed breath. Sasuke felt himself drifting into a doze, probably due to his lack of sleep last night.

"SASUKE!" in a moment of earsplitting fangirling, his peace was shattered by the always annoying Sakura. This was one meeting he now wished he'd avoided. I just know she's going to be a nuisance, he thought, already dreading the stalker encounter he was sure to come. He cracked open his eyes and started as he saw how close the pink-haired wannabe was to his face. They were practically nose to nose!

"S-Sakura, can you like, move?!" he stuttered, inching to the side as she continued to gaze at him adoringly with wide green eyes.

"Sasuke, what were you dreaming about? It sounded like you were in pain, you were groaning so much." She said enquiringly. Sasuke snorted as her hair tickled his nose.

"Uh, I was fighting in it, that's all." He lied smoothly as he recovered. A cold sweat drenched the back of his neck and he sat up, wiping a bit of it off with the palm of his hand and being careful not touch the excited girl looming over him. A certain blonde haired boy came to Sasuke's rescue and pulled Sakura away. "Thanks Naruto, and uh, sorry 'bout yesterday, I really was tired." He attempted a smile, fearing it looked more along the lines of a grimace.

Naruto didn't see through him at all, thankfully. He beamed, and his face lit up in that beautiful way it always did when he was happy. "It's okay, really. You're here now right? It's time to catch up a bit." His smile became more forced and it was easy to see the poorly hidden question on his face.

"Yeah, I'm staying, what did you bring to eat?" _He's just my friend, my closest, most valuable friend._ He smiled for real now, content just to be hanging out with his best friend.

Sakura, obviously feeling left out of the moment, broke the silence. "Sasuke, you look so tired! Why don't you have one of my special food pills!" Naruto immediately leapt to attention, flailing his arms wildly in an indescribable gesture.

"Um, sure, why not," he muttered. Naruto jumped around even faster now, and Sasuke popped the food pill into his mouth, noting that he really could use the boost. He chewed it slowly. _That's an odd texture_, he thought. It doesn't really have a flavor. He moved it around in his mouth and went to swallow it. _Oh, what's that taste? That's… weird…. _He chewed some more._ Oh my god that's disgusting._ He started gagging. "What the heck is in that?!" he yelled. "It's-" seeing her face, he thought fast, "Uh-mazing!" he finished weakly. Her face lit up again.

"Have another one!" she said, offering a whole basket full.

"N-No thanks, I want to have room for whatever we're eating," he said a little too quickly.

"Okay!" She said, "You can take this home then!" She held up the overfilled basket. Sasuke cautiously took the basket, already planning on how to dispose of it. "Hey, where_ is_ the food Naruto?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"Shit! I thought you had it?!" he yelled.

"Obviously not! I was carrying the food pills, retard!" she took a step towards Naruto, clearly getting ready to hit him.

"Look, guys, stop," Sasuke interrupted, fearing for his friend's safety. "Let's just go get some ramen or something." Naruto's face was instantly bright again; Sasuke could tell he loved the idea.

"Yeah, I'll pay, come on!" He ran through the training field towards town, and Sasuke quickly followed. Sakura was slower in her reaction, pausing a moment before reluctantly following.

They slowed to a brisk walk. The streets were congested and Icharaku's was quite close in relation to where they entered the village. Naruto accelerated a little and sat down first, knowing immediately what he wanted. Sasuke took the place to his right, and Sakura sat on the other side of him. "Gimme the works, old man." Naruto said.

"I'll have the same thing I guess," Sasuke said uncertainly. He'd not been to Icharaku's ramen many times before, and it was a long time ago. Sakura ordered a smaller portion with no meat.

"We should get together again sometime soon," Naruto said. "You haven't gotten to know Sai yet." His face was open and sincere_. He really is friends with this guy, _he thought. They moved on without me. He picked aimlessly at his food.

"Yeah, sure whatever," he said. He tried to sound indifferent instead of outright disappointed. He took a large bite of ramen and chewed it slowly to avoid talking. Now he knew why he didn't have it much before. The flavor was too much, and he felt nauseous as he tried to swallow it.

"Sasuke are you okay? You look kinda sick," Naruto said, and placed a hand on Sasuke's back. He forced the lump of noodles down his throat and shrugged Naruto's hand off.

"I feel sick," he said. "I can't finish this." He stood up and stepped out of the tiny shop. Naruto glanced longingly at his ramen, and then stepped out, leaving Sakura looking incredibly dejected.

"You shouldn't have taken that food pill," Naruto whispered, making sure their less important companion was out of earshot. "I tried to warn you."

Sasuke clutched his head and moaned a bit. "Ugh, I need to get home; I really need to lie down." Another wave of nausea overtook him, and he staggered, almost falling over.

Naruto took Sasuke's arm, supporting him. "Come on; let me help you get back to your place." Sasuke stumbled down the street, supported all the way by his closest friend and watched by a now scheming and jealous Sakura.

**You like, yesh? You vant more, yesh? So, like, you vill review, yesh? Please? Oh, please for the love of god! Will you freaking review already?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha, sorry for dropping off the face of the earth, my computer screwed up and when it was fixed I had a severe bout of writer's block. I'll update much sooner next time* So anyway I obviously don't own Nauto, blahblahblah, just read it.**

Sitting on the edge of his friend's bed, Naruto stared at Sasuke's hunched figure in the ajoining room. Gagging in such a way that made Naruto wince, Sasuke was slick with a cold sweat as he shuddered, before finally lowering himself onto the floor.

"Naruto, can you flush this for me," Sasuke mumbled quietly as he shook gently on the floor.

The blonde ninja stood up and walked to the bathroom, stepped carefully over his friend, and flushed the abhorring contents away. He gabbed a dry towel off the sink and lowered the toilet lid. He then wordlessly helped Sasuke up and onto a sitting position, dabbing at his damp skin.

"Come on baka, you should lay in bed and rest. It was stupid of you to eat Sakura's rancid food pills, at least me and Sai were smart enough not to swallow the things," he said in a light, teasing voice. In his head he thought of ways that could've prevented this outcome, and wondered why he hadn't been clearer in trying to warn his friend.

Sasuke replied with merely a grunt, obviously troubled by something his current caretaker had said, and attempted to stand up with shaking legs.

Naruto supported him on one side as he staggered toward the bed in the next room, undaunted by the close contact. He lifted the blankets with little difficulty and urged Sasuke to lay down.

"Are you ok now? I can leave if you want," Naruto said softly.

Sasuke closed his eyes, "No, can you stay until I fall asleep? um, I might need more help or something..." his cheeks colored slightly, but the airhead who was his closest friend thought nothing of it.

Naruto smiled and sat on the edge of his bed, "Sure, whatever you need, I'm here for you." He figured he might as well spend as much time as possible with Sasuke, it had been so long since they'd had any real contact with eachother.

"Talk to me," Sasuke said. "Talk me to sleep, what did you do when I was gone?"

"Ummm, Ok." Naruto adjusted his position, laying on top of the covers next to Sasuke. "Well, the biggest thing that happened was Sai joining team 7."

Sasuke's neutral expression hardened.

"At first both me and Sakura hated him, hah! He called her ugly, and then Ino pretty."

Both the boys let out laughter, Naruto glad he was raising Sasuke's spirits.

"But, when I told him about you, he understood comepletely, and he wanted to help me find you again." By now, Naruto's expression was wistful, and Sasuke's was thoughful, though he quickly closed his eyes again and smoothed his exspression.

A silence began to draw out, and Sasuke found himself growing drowsy. "What about Sakura? How has she been?" he asked as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Oh, well she's been training with Grandma Tsunade so she's crazy strong and hot-tempered. She's still crazy over you though, just like all the other girls. Naruto's face hardened considerably, and he checked to make sure the face next to him was still unseeing.

Sasuke's eyes flickered shut for a moment, and Naruto noticed, trailing off as he watched the Uchiha drift off. "Naruto, I- uh, night i guess, but I wanna say...." his mouth gaped in a yawn, ".... ne'ermind...."

His breathing deepened and the subtle expressions faded from his face as sleep finally overcame awareness. Naruto watched him for a moment and pondered their conversation, before standing and stretching. He walked through a doorway into an open living area, startled to see that it was still light outside, it had felt fairly late, but couldn't be later than four thirty.

Naruto left the abode, being careful to lock the door before leaving. After a moment's thought he decided on going to get some ramen to replace that which he hadn't been able to finish earlier.

The streets of Konoha were not as crowded as they had been earlier, as it was not quite late enough for the the dinner rush and most other people were doing their various jobs.

"Naruto!" he groaned inwardly at the noise. _Sakura._ It wasn't that he had anything against her, in fact on a normal day he enjoyed her company, but Naruto just wanted to eat his ramen and get home. He turned around and pasted a smile on his face.

"Hey Sakura, what's up"

"How's Sasuke, is he better?" Her face betrayed the more than normal worry she felt.

_Of course, she's wondering about Sasuke. That's so typical. Why does she care about him anyway? That bitch doesn't deserve him...... _

_What am i saying? Sakura's my friend... and I love her... I think._

Checking that his smile was still in place, Naruto replied, "He's sleeping, but I don't think he's better yet."

"Oh, do you think it's okay if I check on him?" she asked.

Clearly irratated, Naruto fought to stay calm. "No, let him rest. I locked the door on my way out and I don't think he wants to be woken by y- anybody."

She narrowed her eyes, "Ok then, I'll see him tomorrow. _Bye_." She walked away seductively, swaying her hips with head held high. He stared at her for a moment before turning away and attempting to remember what he was doing. _Okay, maybe I do like her a little bit._

Being as ADD as Naruto clearly is, he'd by now comepletely forgotten about his ramen and began to walk in a different direction towards his small apartment.

_But, what about Sasuke, obviously I feel something for him. Is he just that good of a friend or... am I..._ His thoughts wandered to the conversation earlier, and he pondered what could've transpired had he leaned down and pressed his lips to Sasuke's… they were already right by his bed, and all it required was one simple movement… Naruto had slowed considerably and was just above a standstill when he realized his thoughts were taking a forbidden turn.

He resumed walking, and paying far too much attention to the pattern of the cracks in the ground at his feet, and the empty feeling in his stomach. As he neared his building his thoughts wandered to his poorly stocked fridge, so he came up with a solution. _I'll just go get some ramen_.

So he turned once again to go further into town.

_I definitely like Sakura._

***if you review**

**Haha! I tricked you! :3 I bet you didn't check what the star meant! So review or I won't update soon.**


End file.
